


simon has never stolen a car

by doodleyLinguist



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chatting & Messaging, Cytus 2 Spoilers, Cytus II Spoilers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Robots, Gen, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, How Do I Tag, I hate tagging, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, T for swearing, This Is STUPID, Typical Crackheaded Chatfic Behavior, everyone is big crackhead energy, ok boomer jokes because i have horrible humor, should i be tagging this that???, thank you discord, wrote this instead of quarnatnie homeowkr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleyLinguist/pseuds/doodleyLinguist
Summary: NEKO#ΦωΦ has changed the chat name to xenon has never stolen a carConneR: This was a mistake.Xenon: just realized?alternate title: this fandom has no chatfics and that is a CRIME
Relationships: Asakura Neko | NEKO#ΦωΦ & Simon Jackson | Xenon, Asakura Neko | NEKO#ΦωΦ/Aroma White | Paff, Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR & Simon Jackson | Xenon, Ivy | OPCI_2501_IV/Vanessa | OPCI_2501_V, Joe & Sherry Pauline | Cherry, Sagar Thakker & Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR, Sagar Thakker/Rin | OPCI_0584_X, Simon Jackson | Xenon & Joe, Simon Jackson | Xenon & Sherry Pauline | Cherry
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	simon has never stolen a car

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** _ has added 11 other people to  _ **PAFF_Official, NEKO#ΦωΦ, ConneR, and 9 other people**

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** : hehe first

**Xenon** : oh no.

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** _has changed the chat name to_ **i nearly died saving the world and all i got was this stupid tshirt**

**2501_V** : hey :(((((((

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** : oops sry ;m;

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** _ has changed the chat name to  _ **xenon has never stolen a car**

**ConneR** : This was a mistake.

**Xenon** : just realized?

**Cherry PuNK_Official** : woah whats this gc im invited to

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** : hiii big sis cherry!!!!!!!1

**Cherry PuNK_Official** : hi neko!!!!! :3

**0584_X** : Uh 

**0584_X** : What’s this?

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** : a groupchat neko made for all of us to stay in touch hehe~

**2501_IV** : Wonderful.

**PAFF_Official** : why are all of our usernames our im names? can we change them?

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** : oh shit let neko do something!!

**Xenon** : NEKO NO

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** : hehehehehehe

**Xenon** : oh god we’re all gonna die.

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** _ has changed  _ **PAFF_Official** _ to _ **uwu gf <3**

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** _ has changed _ **ROBO_Head** _ to  _ **brobot**

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** _ has changed  _ **Xenon** _ to  _ **X**

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** _ has changed  _ **ConneR** _ to  _ **boomer lol**

**boomer lol** : What did I ever do to deserve such treatment?

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** _ has changed _ **0584_X** _ to  _ **not so crazy plant lady**

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** _ has changed _ **2501_IV** _ to  _ **im aesir**

**im aesir** : Why.

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** _ has changed  _ **2501_V** _ to  _ **if lost return to aesir**

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** _ has changed  _ **JOEZ** _ to  _ **chunky ketchup**

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** _ has changed _ **KKH_N** _ to  _ **robos mom**

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** _ has changed _ **Cherry PuNK_Official** _ to  _ **big sis cherry!**

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** : is that everyone :3???

**SThakker** : h

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** : CMERE   


**NEKO#ΦωΦ** _ has changed _ **SThakker** _ to  _ **midget**

**NEKO#ΦωΦ** : there!!! everyone has a new nickname from neko now!!!!!!

**midget** : youre horrible i just wnat you to know that

**Author's Note:**

> help me  
> Instagram: [@thespaceaxolotl](https://www.instagram.com/thespaceaxolotl/?hl=en)  
> Tumblr: [@natto-axolotl](https://natto-axolotl.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [@NattoAxolotl](https://twitter.com/NattoAxolotl)  
> 


End file.
